Tales From The Sodor And Mainland Railway
by danparker
Summary: Here are some of my new stories which features some of my own characters taking place on the Sodor And Mainland Railway-From Very Old Engines. The years are the 1870's to 1900's.
1. Blake's First Day

Blake's First Day

One particular day at the Sodor and Mainland railway, the engines were working hard.

A new tank engine with 6 small wheels, a short stumpy boiler and a small cab steamed into the station. He was very excited. He couldn't wait to get to work. A lot of the engine saw the new tank engine.

The tank engine gave them a happy toot-toot on his whistle. "Hello," he said. The engines continued on. The new tank engine soon arrived at the box office.

The manager soon came out and welcomed the new tank engine. "Ah, what do we have here?" he said. The new tank engine announced himself.

"My name is Blake," he said in a official voice, "Number 501 ready to go to work. You can count on me!" "Ah, Blake," said the manager, "Hmm, yes." There a lots of trucks in the sidings unarranged today." "You want me to take them?" asked Blake.

"You are going to shunt them," said the manager. Blake soon was excited, but after hearing that he was only here to shunt trucks as a station shunter, Blake became depressed. "Blake is ready to shunt trucks," he said sadly.

So Blake set to work shunting trucks and moving heavy goods wagons into their proper sidings. He felt sad. Most of the old trucks were very rude and awkward.

As Blake shunted them into the sidings, they began to taunt Blake. And they gave him a hearty laugh. "You can't move us!" they all said. "You're just lazy and slow!" another one said.

Blake became more depressed. Yet, he shunted them very hard. At last, all the trucks were in their sidings. Blake took a rest in the goods shed. "I wish I could pull trains," he said quietly.

The two engines next to him took no notice. Blake sighed. 2 hours later, Blake shunted a long passenger train at the station. When he left, a bigger engine was coupled up to the carriages.

"Hello," said Blake, "That's some heavy passenger train you're pulling." The engine didn't listen to Blake and steamed off. He felt left out. "No one listens to me," he thought to himself, "All I wanted to do is to make friends."

After he arranged 2 trains for 2 engines, Blake rested in the sheds, thinking of what to do.

The next day, Blake arranged a passenger train for a large engine and then headed back to the sheds. He stood there and wondered if he will have any adventures.

Then there was trouble. The manager was having tea when he got a phone call. "Huh?" he said, "What? The engine that was supposed to pull the passenger train failed to start?! Send another engine at once."

However, a lot of the engines were away on mountain work. And some were being repaired or upgraded.

"There are no engines avalible," said the Yard Worker. "Yeah," said the manager, "Except one engine." The manager ran up to Blake.

"There is an emergency," began the manager, "The passenger engine couldn't work today. And there are no engines avalible to take the train. You're the only engine left. You must pull the passenger train."

Blake was excited. "I'll do my best sir," he said happily. Blake hurried off to the waiting passenger train. He was soon coupled up to the train.

He was excited. His first real train. "Now it's action time," Blake said proudly. As soon as the passengers were on board, Blake gave his hardest puff.

Without any other engines avalible, he was on his own. And it would be tough going. Blake strained, steam poured from his funnel and his wheels slipped.

But Blake gave it all he got and finally pulled the train on his own. He was happy. It was tough going, but he managed it all right on his own.

Once the day was done and Blake pulled the passenger train for it's last run of the day, Blake felt proud for himself.

"Well done, Blake," said the Manager, "Would you like to work outside the yard sometimes?" "Oh yes, please!" said Blake happily.

Blake was always excited on new adventures to come. Next time, he decided to make new friends on the Sodor and Mainland Railway.


	2. Blake's Introduction

Blake's Introduction

Blake was very proud of pulling the passenger train yesterday. He felt bright and cheerful. Soon the manager came to see him. "You did very well," he said, "Now I want to introduce you to our engines." Blake was very happy. He wanted to make some new friends. Soon he reached the engine sheds. It has 12 sheds for the engines.

When Blake reached the sheds, the engines were resting, 7 of them, in fact. Blake toot happily. "Hey, everybody!" he said out loud. This woke up the other engines. "What was that?" said a big light blue engine, whose name was Davis. "Who woke us up?" said a red engine, whose name was Joey.

"Oh look," said a green engine, whose name was Matt. "A tank engine. The three big engines shone their headlamps onto Blake. "Hello," said Blake, "My name is Blake. I'm new here."

"Hmmm," said the three engines. Just then, a voice broke out. "Matt, Davis, Joey," it said, "Stop upsetting the newcomer." It was a Medium sized dark blue engine, whose name was Oscar. "Welcome to the Sodor and Mainland Railway engine shed," said Oscar, "It's a pleasure to have you with us." "Uh, thanks," said Blake.

Then, three more engines came out of their sheds. One was a green single drive wheel engine named Jessica. Another was an orange Decapod engine, named was Heavywheel. Another was a dark green tank engine named Tamaron. "My name is Blake," began Blake. He felt better now. The 7 engines greeted him warmly.

Just then, a brown steel mill engine puffed up next to Blake. "Hello," said the engine, "My name is Arnold. "My name is Blake," said Blake. Just as it was nighttime, Blake and Arnold settled down in their sheds. All the other engines went to sleep as well. Blake and Arnold were about to fall asleep when there were three loud puffing noises.

"What's that?" asked Blake. "Oh don't worry," said Arnold, "It's our friends." Blake could see three more engines. One was a dark red tank engine, and two of them, look exactly alike, are big tan tender engines. "That's Elliot," said Arnold, "He's the tank engine. He's a hard worker. The other two are Carl and Carlos. They're twins. They were built together. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

With that, Blake and Arnold fell fast asleep as soon after Carl, Carlos and Elliot fell fast asleep as well.

The next day, Blake woke up to see everyone had already left. "I must do something," said Blake. He puffed out of the sheds when his driver came to work. Shortly afterwards, he met Arnold.

"Hey, Arnold," said Blake. "Hey," said Arnold. "I'm looking for some work to do," said Blake. "Maybe you can come with me," said Arnold. "I would!" said Blake. Both Arnold and Blake puffed off together. Davis, Matt and Joey watched the two engines. They wanted to play tricks on Blake, though.

On the way, Blake and Arnold met up with Oscar. "Hello again," said Oscar. "Hey, Oscar," said Blake. "This is Oscar," said Arnold, "But you already met him." "Yes," said Blake. Then, two large engines puffed up next to Oscar. "The twins!" said Blake. "I'm Carlos!" said one of them. "And I'm Carl!" said the other. "My name is Blake," said Blake.

"You guys are really strong." "That's right!" said the twins. Both of them said goodbye to Blake and Arnold and continued on with their heavy loads. Oscar set off, too. Blake and Arnold continued on. Finally, they reached the loading yards. Blake was amazed. There were engines working, cranes loading and unloading, machinery chugging. "Wow!" said Blake, "This is amazing!" Blake could see many other engines working.

Three of them puffed up to Blake and Arnold. "Hey, Tamaron, Jessica and Heavywheel," said Arnold, "This is Blake." "Uh, hi," said Blake. "Hello," said the three engines. Although Jessica and Tamaron were really polite. "For girls," whispered Blake, "They're really nice." "I know," whispered Arnold, "Compared to some others we shouldn't mention." "Wow," said Tamaron, "The new engine is so cute." Blake grinned. "I know!" said Jessica. But Blake turned his attention towards Heavywheel.

"Wow!" said Blake, "You're really big." "I know!" said Heavywheel, "I'm a Decapod engine. I have 10 drive wheels. I am really strong." "I thought Carl and Carlos were strong," thought Blake. "It's time for me to go," said Heavywheel and he puffed away with his long train. Blake and Arnold puffed into the loading yards.

"We should hang out with them," said Tamaron. "We must," replied Jessica. Further in the loading yards, Blake and Arnold saw a green tank engine shunting trucks. "Oh, that's Pete," said Arnold, "Don't bother him when he's working." "I see," said Blake. But soon, two tank engines jumped up to Pete and startled him, causing him to bang his trucks hard. The two tank engines laugh. "How dare you do that to me!" shouted Pete.

"Oh no," said Arnold, "There goes Bart and Gordy with their tricks." "Quick, let's run!" said Bart. "I'm with you," said Gordy. Pete grumbled. "Let's go," said Arnold. Just the, a strange tender engine with cowcatchers on both ends approached them along with another strange engine with two drive wheels on to of another. "Wow!" said Blake.

"My name is Nelson," said the one with two cowcatchers. "And my name is Cogsworth," said the one with the double drive wheels. "You guys are amazing," said Blake. "Thank you," said both Nelson and Cogsworth. "We must go to work now," said Cogsworth.

"Okay," said Blake and Arnold, "Bye." Both Blake and Cogsworth set off with their jobs. It was time for Blake and Arnold to go to work. A train of loaded cargos was ready for them.

Once they were coupled up, they set off with their deliveries. They tooted to each other before they went their separate ways with their deliveries. Meanwhile, Davis, Matt and Joey were waiting for a chance to play tricks. However- "Um, you guys!" said a voice. It was Elliot, the tank engine.

"Don't you have your own jobs to do?" he continued. "Why," began Matt, "Yes." "We were waiting," said Joey. "Let's go!" said Davis. "Humph!" said Elliot. However, when Davis was about to back down to his good train- "Happy!" shouted Gordy as he jumped up right next to Davis, causing him to bump his train.

"What?" said Davis. Bart and Gordy laughed. Thankfully, he got his train set out straight.

By the end of the day, Blake had already made new friends, even with Pete when he wasn't working. He'll try to think about meeting Bart and Gordy soon. Blake wanted to sleep so he could dream about playing with them. "I see you made a lot of new friends today," said Arnold. But Blake was already asleep.

"Oh well," said Arnold, "But there was one engine I didn't introduced you yet. I only told you about him. I'll introduced him to you soon." However, the engine that Blake wasn't properly introduced to yet was Elliot. Tonight, he wasn't sleeping in the sheds. He wanted to sleep in a different shed.

But Elliot decided to stop by the engine sheds. He saw Blake fast asleep. "Good luck, kid," he said, and he steamed off. Blake slept happily through the night. Dreaming about his new friends.


End file.
